randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AcidBlossom/Regarding Season 3
The fandom will probably kill me for saying this, but it has to be said. Season 3 is unnecesarry. We don't need Season 3. Quite honestly, the most unproffessional thing this show can do at this point is make Season 3. How so? Well, let's put this into perspective. Why do people get so upset about Invader Zim's cancellation? It's because the show was far from over. Over the years, dozens of scripts and voice recordings were leaked and showed what the show had planned before Nickelodeon abruptly pulled the plug. It really was a shame it ended as soon as it did, as the leaked scripts showed that there were a ton of great ideas in store. Now, if Randy ended the same way Zim did, it would be utterly devestating. But Randy didn't end the same way Zim did. In fact, in ended the opposite way. And that's why we don't need Season 3. Why did Animaniacs end? Because it had to. It finished it's run. It wasn't cancelled; it simply ended. Ninety nine episodes and a straight to video movie. That's all it wanted and that's all it needed. Animaniacs is probably not the best example though, as it wasn't a plot driven show by any means. A much better example would be Gravity Falls. I think the creator said on Reddit or something that he only plans on have a a couple of seasons. Why is that? Because he's telling a story, and the objective of the show is to tell that story. This is also why many animes are only twelve episodes long. They only need enough episodes and seasons to tell their story. Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja has told it's story. Julian is free. Evil Julian is gone. The Sorcerer is gone. McFist no longer has a motive. The Ninja is no longer needed. Literally every major conflict that could possibly be solved has been solved at this point. If Season 3 were to happen, the plot would just amount to contrived nonsense that the writers made up off the top of their heads just to keep the show going for as long as possible. That's what Adventure Time has been doing lately. That's what SpongeBob has been doing since the first movie. That's what the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comics have been doing for well over decade. All three of the things I just mentioned were originally great and are now trash. If Randy ended up like any of those things, my heart would break. Randy ended in the best way possible and it does not need Season 3. "But what about the Messanger said at the end? That's a hint for Season 3!" You sure about that, buddy? Because that's not what I got out of it at all. "Your greatest battle is just around the bend." It's not a hint. It's a metaphor. The battle as the Ninja is over. But for Randy, the REAL battle has just begun. Growing up. Adulthood. Life. It's a battle every single one of us will have to fight at some point. It's the greatest battle for us all. Yep. I'm 99% that is what is what was intended. The other 1% is that it's some contrived stupididty they made up at the last minute. I know people love this show and want to see it continue. I don't want to upset anyone. I will not stop anyone from wanting Season 3. If it actually happens, I'm not gonna boycott Season 3 or anything dumb like that. But in my opinion, Season 3 is not for the best, and I just want to explain why that is. By the way, I'm writing an essay about why I hate Howard so much. It's not for school or anything; I'm just doing it because it's the most diplomatic way I can express my utter hatred for him. How anybody can like this character is beyond me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an essay and several fanfictions to write. -Acid Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts